


Your Hero

by starsdontsleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep
Summary: Kakashi knows Iruka doesn't need protection. He still daydreams about providing it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Your Hero

Iruka is a capable shinobi. He knows how to protect himself, his students and the people around him. He doesn’t need protecting. Despite this, Kakashi _wants_ to protect him.

Sometimes, when he’s reading Icha Icha and a heroine is being saved by the male lead. When the man sweeps in and keeps her virtue intact. When she blushes and kisses her hero – Kakashi imagines it’s him and Iruka.

He wants Iruka to look at him without anger, discomfort, fear or disappointment.

He wants Iruka to flush with pleasure and fondness and let Kakashi bend him over for a kiss. To kiss him sans mask and feel Iruka clutch onto him for support.

Kakashi wants to protect Iruka. He wants to do it without bloodshed, kunai and pain. Mostly, he just wants Iruka to look at him like he has worth. Like he’s _happy_ to see him.

Instead, he sees the confused little furrow in his brow. The man looks almost awkward as he sits at the mission desk, waiting for a scroll.

Kakashi has been quiet too long, let his mind drift.

“Is everything alright, Hatake-san?” he asks.

There is almost a hint of concern. A fellow shinobi who is well aware of Kakashi’s penchant for coming back from a mission chakra exhausted and wounded.

Despite it not being the response he _wants_ or the depth of concern he craves, Kakashi still lets his visible eye curve in his trademark smile.

“Maa, it’s nothing, sensei.”

“Got lost on the road of life?” Iruka asks, a hint of amusement now colouring his tone.

Kakashi feels a rush of warmth through his chest. He always loves it when Iruka teases him. It’s _rare_ but he likes to think it’s becoming more frequent lately.

“You should always stop and smell the roses, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka snorts

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says dryly and holds out his hand. “Your mission report?”

Kakashi hands it over. He’s taken pains lately to make sure his reports are at a standard Iruka will accept. He still does provide a few insufficient ones, to keep Iruka on his toes – and to ruffle the man’s adorable feathers.

But, today is not one of those days.

Iruka nods along with the report and stamps it. He looks up and smiles.

“Thank you for your hard work. Welcome home, Hatake-san.”

Kakashi smiles behind the mask, knowing Iruka won’t see how fond it is.

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei.”

He turns and leaves the mission room, but his mind replays Iruka’s words – and if he then supplies them whispered to him as he bends the swooning teacher backwards for a kiss.

Well, it’s not as if the man will ever know to yell at him about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Kakashi is an incurable romantic who wants to be the hero in his own romance novel.


End file.
